moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Searing Gorge
The Searing Gorge is a smoldered, wilted land which is south of Dun Morogh. It most notably holds the Blackrock Mountain which marks the southernmost boarder of Khaz'modan. The Searing Gorge is primarily inhabited by pockets of Dark Iron Dwarves and vicious wildlife. Geography The Searing Gorge is a narrow valley sandwiched between the Redridge and Khaz'modan Mountain ranges. The climate is harsh, with volcanic activity spreading from the south. Spiders make up the primary wildlife of the Searing Gorge, which come in both normal and lava varieties. Incendosaurs populate the Gorge's southern fields, which are known to be edible, but reportedly taste horrible. To the Gorge's south stands Blackrock Mountain, which marks the Southernmost boarder of Khaz'modan and is the point where the mountains blend into the Redridge mountain range. History The Searing Gorge was once a verdant valley, with a climate comparable to Loch Modan, but the landscape was obliterated in a massive explosion over 200 years ago. In the War of the Three Hammers, the leader of the Dark Iron dwarves, Sorcerer-Thane Thaurissan, sought to summon a supernatural minion that would turn the tide of the war back to his favor. He and seven of his most trusted and powerful dwarves called upon the ancient powers sleeping beneath the world. To their surprise, the creature that emerged was more terrible than any nightmare they could have imagined: The ancient Firelord Ragnaros. The region was forever changed by the cataclysmic eruption and was reduced to a barren wasteland filled with lava and a few exceptionally hardy plants. Upon completion of their new capital city, the Dark Iron sought control of land for their filthy, industrious works. They looked directly to the gorge north of their mountain: The Bronzebeard clan's low military presence, scarce population, few settlements, and high vulnerability made the valley a clear choice. The Dark Iron army soon invaded the Searing Gorge, overrunning the Bronzebeard's garrisons and forcing them to retreat to Loch Modan and seal the Stonewrought Pass behind them. The Dark Iron turned their focus to a very large scale digging operation at the bottom of the blackened valley. The giant excavation site came to be known as the Cauldron. Within the Cauldron is the Slag Pit, an underground mining site rich with multiple ores. Settlements The Cauldron is the primary center of operations in the Searing Gorge, an immense, narrow-cut chasm burrowed straight down into the earth by the Dark Iron Clan. The Dark Iron hold numerous subterranean settlements in the area, which are far larger than their surface counterparts. Deep Roads running from Shadowforge City to Angor Fortress are connected in the Searing Gorge, and are expanding almost constantly. The Thorium Brotherhood portion of the Dark Iron Clan maintains a settlement in the northern hills of the Gorge called Thorium Point. It is home to a number of notable smiths and craftsmen who will trade and sell their lore to any who earn their trust. With the Dark Iron Clan's reunion with the Thorium Brotherhood, Thorium point is an Alliance settlement. Iron Summit stands in the south of the Gorge, just beyond the gates of Blackrock Mountain. Mountain-Lord Rendan is a wealthy dwarf who employs personal private forces to maintain his independence from all sides, though would listen to either for the right price. Resources While some herbs, like firebloom, grow in abudance around the lava pits dotting the region, the true wealth of this region is two-fold. Huge stocks of volcanic ash rain down in the region daily, collection of it is limited but it helps farmers immensely when they can get it. The other resource that is rich in the region is ore, huge stocks of Dark Iron, gold, mithril and more are just waiting to be plucked up by miners from the Alliance, Horde and other groups. Category:Places Category:Empire of Thaurissan Category:Thorium Brotherhood Category:Searing Gorge Locations